1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates generally to a starter strip for the lower edge of a roof and in particular to a roof edge ventilating strip.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,235 discloses roof ventilators for the ridge of a roof having a louvered surface which is sheltered from weather. It also discloses eave ventilators along the outer edges of the roof (FIGS. 4 and 5). A top portion of the eave ventilator is placed on top of sheathing and the top portion extends to an outer side wall portion which projects downwardly for a distance and then turns toward the side of the building forming a panel portion which has a flange 89 extending downward along the inner surface of the fascia board. The panel portion has louvers for providing air flow and outward deflection of driving rain and snow. The roof and eave ventilators are made from sheet metal, fiberglass, plastic or on other suitable, formable or moldable material. However, this ventilator has an outer sidewall which results in increased material costs and fabrication costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,691 describes a one piece soffit and fascia panel made of coated sheet metal for a building comprising a substantially level soffit section of uniform width extending forwardly of the wall structure at right angles thereto with an integral downturned flange carried by the inner end of the soffit section adapted to abut and be secured to the wall structure. The outer edge of the soffit section is bent down and then up a short distance later forming a channel having a fairly high vertical front flange which constitutes a fascia section. Ventilation apertures are formed in the soffit section by a series of parallel transverse cuts near to the rear side of this section and deforming the metal between the cuts to louvered ventilation openings. However, this panel does not provide a roof edge function and requires a narrow rectangular channel in the soffit section immediately adjacent to the fascia section.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,713, discloses a combined starter vent and water shedding ventilation strip including a flat roofing panel, a louvered, horizontal soffit section and a short vertical bottom tab, fascia section. It further shows the louvered section being perpendicular to the fascia section and the top roofing panel meeting the louvered horizontal section at an angle in accordance with the pitch of a roof. However, this ventilation strip does not provide sufficient strength to support a ladder leaned against its edge without causing damage such as when various house maintenance tasks are performed.
Another U.S. design patent application Ser. No. 29/037,428, filed Apr. 12, 1995, now U.S. Pat. No. D372,969 discloses an improved combined starter vent and water shedding ventilation strip. This ventilation strip shows a fascia section having a channel extending below a soffit section for collecting moisture or condensation and preventing such moisture from getting to the fascia area of a building. The fascia section that abuts a side of the building, has a rippled structure. The roof section or panel shows a ripple section in the middle of the panel and extending along the width of this panel. However, this ventilation strip does not comprise waves or corrugation in all three sections making up the strip to produce added strength and it has a more complicated fascia section which increases costs.